essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Contribute
A step-by-step guide to How To Contribute to this wiki. Correct capitalization required! Creating An Account 1.- Click the green "Create An Account" button in the upper right-hand corner. 2.- An email will be sent to the email address that you provided. You will need to find that email and activate/confirm your account. Note: If it is not in your Inbox folder, check your Spam/Junk folder. 3.- After confirming your account you are all set to contribute. It is optional, but you can start by editing your User Page which can be found under "My Home". Creating A Wikia Page 1.- Click the link "Create a new article" located at the bottom of the widget on the left side. 2.- The title (header) is where you write the name of the article you want to create. Be sure you are using the correct name that is listed in essencero.com. If the item has slot(s), this is how you should write the title:For one slot: ItemName 1, for two slots: ItemName 2, and so on. You do not need an underscore but be sure to have the right letters capitalized in the name. 3.- After writing the correct title, move onto the "Text" section. Locate and select the Source button, it is the last button on the Control column. This is where you can input templates, etc. 4.- Now decide whether it is a Quest or Item page. Quest page is for headgears or armors that has requirements and steps. Item page is for monster drops. 5.- Follow this format for Quest pages. Requirements Include the dashes (-) and spacing (|). * Item Name - Name of monster drop (percent they drop it)what mapon what map | Name of monster drop (percent they drop it)what mapwhat map Just input the ID of the item. Repeat if necessary. Quest Always follow this numbering format (#.-) 1.- This is where you put the how to get to the npc. Example: Warp to/Go to map_name (@go #/three letter name) and find NPC name at /where coordinates. 2.- Next step should be whatever dialogue that need to be selected. Always use italic or word if that is the choice that needs to be selected. 3.- Repeat Steps 1 and 2 if needed. Otherwise this should just be the end where you put "Give him/her/it the item(s) required. 6.- Follow this format for Item pages. Start off with the image of the item. Do not name it any other name except with its own item number. Locate item number from cp.essencero.com Item description from cp.essencero.com Drop by: Name of Monster drop (what percent)where Note: Do not change Item, just input the ID number where it says ID. 7.- Lastly you should add the correct categories. You can find the Add Category button near the end of the coding box. These categories should always be inputted. Archived Items Quests Other categories should be added according to what kind of pages they are. Top Headgears Mid Headgears Lower/Wing Headgears THQ Customs Drops Donations Event Tokens Minigame Tokens Armor Accessories Other Quests Missing Quests Guides 8.- Now preview your page. You will see redlinks in your pages for the screenshots needed. Click on those redlinks and upload the correct images. When you take a screenshot * Make sure it is wideshotted * Stand as close to the npc as possible. * Press F10 to show only three rows of /where. * Minimap in right hand corner. * Do not have the widebar where you input text shown. * Have your mouse on the lower part of the NPC so you will see its name. * Lastly click F12 to have any other unneeded things removed. Example: (Ignore my PM box) PM boxes should not be included. Then make two copies of the original one. Edit the two copies and cropped! One for the cropping of NPC and the other for the cropping of your MINIMAP. 9. Now Save Page and you are done. Category:Archived Category:Guides